Taboo
by Touchstone's Ranna
Summary: AU. Cho Chang is the new professor for History of Magic. She begins to tutor Hermione, and from there, a relationship blossoms. warning: femalefemale pairing.
1. Prologue

"And this year, I regret to announce that Professor Binns has retired. He has decided to roam the castle as a ghost. Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes twinkling as usual. "To replace him is Cho Chang."

A young woman stood up and gave a slight shy smile, waving weakly.

She had hazel, almond shaped eyes and thin dark eyebrows. Her hair was jet black and fell to her waist. She was about five foot three in height, and she was very slim. She wore powder blue robes, made out of a light material.

"She's beautiful." Harry muttered from between Ron and Hermione.

"Mm. I guess, mate." Ron replied his eyes instead on Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl huffed. "Boys." She muttered as she watched half of the Great Hall's population of males gawk at the new professor.

Honestly, they acted like they never saw a girl before.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, what do you think of the new professor, Hermione?" Parvati asked as she brushed out her thick black hair.

"I think that she will be quite a distraction for the boys. I doubt that class will be informative for the first few days; everyone will most likely want to ask her questions nonstop." Hermione replied, as she pulled off her bra from under her nightdress.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged a look and then burst out into laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked, scowling slightly.

"You, Hermione. You seem somewhat jealous." Lavender answered.

"_Jealous_? What do _I_ have to be jealous of her for?"

Parvati shrugged, "No idea, but you have the classic symptoms."

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes and pushed her head into the pillows, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione sat in the NEWT level History of Magic class, waiting for Professor Chang to come in.

The woman was ten minutes late for the first day of lessons! How on earth could anyone do that? Obviously she wasn't responsible enough for such a job. She was so young, it seemed she should be sitting in the class with them, not teaching them.

Chang rushed into the classroom at that moment, her face red from running.

"I am so sorry." She stated as she lay down her armful of books on her desk, "I forgot how big this place is and I got lost on the way." she blushed slightly and then opened a textbook.

"All right. Today we will be reviewing chapter 23, which I believe was the last chapter you went over with Professor Binns."

Hermione nodded. Well, at least this woman knew what chapter they were on…

Seamus Finnegan's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mister…"

"Finnegan, Professor Chang. I was just wondering how old you are?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was just as she had predicted. All of the boys in the class stared at the young woman, hungrily waiting for their answer.

"I am twenty-three, Mr. Finnegan. And to get it out of the way, I am single, my birthday is on the 24th of February, my measurements are a secret and I do not make it habit to date my students.

"Now, let us get to History of Magic, the subject I _hope_ you all wished to learn. If for some insane reason you thought that you would learn about something else, you are sadly mistaken and I suggest you leave this classroom at once."

The shuffling of papers and the scraping of chairs met Chang's announcement as half of the class left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, seems that some people are getting confused. (Though, my fault for not really clarifying it in the beginning) This is an AU where Cho is about six years older than Hermione. Thus, she was able to become a professor. Also, I have already finished writing the story, I am just posting one chapter a day. Sorry about the short chapters... I meant this story to be a one shot, but then it became longer than I expected and I found that chapters were indeed needed. Now, without further ado, Chapter three of Taboo.

Chapter Three

Three months into the year and everything was going surprisingly dull for Hermione. No plots on Harry's life had been unearthed, Hagrid hadn't gotten any new exotic pets, Malfoy was being good and Ron was practically stalking her. Yes, everything was dull, yet awkwardly out of place.

The bushy-haired girl was quickly scrawling down notes as Professor Chang spoke until the bell rang, signaling the end of class and dismissal to dinner.

Hermione placed everything neatly into her bag, shouldered it, and was about to leave the room when she heard a voice call out.

"Miss Ganger, may I see you for a few minutes?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. What would the teacher want with her? She did all her work, was more than just passing, and her attendance was remarkable.

After the last student filed out of the classroom, Hermione shuffled to Professor Chang's desk. She let her bag hang loosely on her shoulder, expecting to have to sit down again soon.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger…" Chang said as she closed the door, a warm smile upon her face.

"You are a very remarkable student. I have been speaking with Professor Dingely though, and he informs me that your performance is rather sub-par. I was wondering if you would agree to tutoring. I wasn't extraordinarily gifted in the subject like some, but I did pass my NEWTs with an E…"

Hermione blinked.

"Um, sure, Professor Chang. Thank you."

"Great!" the young woman clapped her hands and a smile spread across her face, "Lessons shall begin this weekend. Meet me here, Saturday at, let's say, three in the afternoon?"

Hermione nodded and then left the room in a daze.


	5. Chapter 4

"What! Professor Chang is tutoring you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry questioned green eyes wide.

"Yeah." Hermione answered from behind her book.

Harry groaned. "It isn't fair! You get to spend your time with the prettiest woman in this school and you don't even appreciate it."

"Well, I'm sorry Harry, but I am not a hormone controlled man, and you can put to rest any fantasies of Professor Chang and I snogging 'cause I'm straight!" Hermione yelled and then stormed up into the girl's dormitories.

((Taboo))

"No, no, Miss Granger. It is more of a 'swish' movement. If you continue with the 'swoosh' movement, you will end up like Charlie Weasley and splinch yourself."

Hermione smirked, "Your terms are very intriguing, Professor. Would you mind showing me a 'swish' movement?"

Chang blushed slightly as she took out her wand. She rolled back the sleeves of her powder blue robe and then pursed her lips. With wand in hand, she made a fluid circular movement with her wrist.

"See, like that, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Please call me Hermione, Professor. Hearing you address me as Miss Granger makes you seem so old."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"I am so sorry! I- I didn't mean to imply that you are old or anything. It just… I mean, I-"

"Hermione, calm down." Chang chuckled as she looked upon the distressed teen. "No need to apologize, I know what you mean."

The woman smiled warmly, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Hermione felt a blush creep upon her face.

"Um, you can call me Cho if you want." the History of Magic professor offered.

"A- all right, Ch- Cho…" Hermione stuttered.

They then stood in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't quite comfortable either. It was mediocre, if silence could ever be described as such.


	6. Chapter 5

Cho and Hermione had just finished their lesson and were enjoying a cup of tea.

They spoke about random things as they sipped the beverage, this time the subject was family.

It turned out that Cho was a half-blood, her father being a wizard and mother being a Muggle. She grew up knowing about both worlds, being enrolled in a Muggle Grammar School just in case she didn't receive her Hogwarts letter. Her father was overjoyed when her letter came in the post, and though slightly disappointed that her daughter wouldn't be attending her old secondary school, Mrs. Chang was happy for Cho as well. Cho had graduated in Hermione's first year, and truthfully stated that she hadn't really paid attention to the first years. She had then gone to school to become a teacher, and that was where Cho's story ended.

Hermione nodded a bit when Cho stopped speaking.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then clamped her mouth shut.

"Hermione?" Cho asked, a concerned expression on her face.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her professor.

Cho slipped her hand under Hermione's small chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Hermione, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

The brown-haired teen's eyes traveled up Cho's face, brown eyes locking with hazel.

Hermione bit her lip before she moved forward, ever so slowly, and pressed her lips to her professor's.

Cho's eyes went wide in shock, but soon recovered. She answered the kiss, lovingly and caring.

When they parted, Hermione blushed deeply, picked up her books and ran out of the office.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione lay in bed, her face buried in her pillow, stifling the occasional sobs that issued from her mouth.

Parvati walked in and approached the girl.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Go away." Hermione sobbed.

Parvati shrugged her shoulders and left the room, hearing a locking charm cast behind her.

((Taboo))

For two weeks, Hermione had avoided Cho. She didn't stay after classes; she didn't go to the extra lessons. She just came and went as quickly and quietly as possible.

Hermione was sitting in the common room one night, in her favorite armchair, when Ginny came up to her.

"Hey, 'Mione. Professor Chang wants to see you."

Hermione paled.

"Tell her I'm sick." she replied.

"She is right outside the portrait, 'Mione. She can hear you."

"No she can't."

"Not even when she has some extendable ears?"

Hermione scowled at the redhead and pushed herself out of the chair, hugging the book she had to her chest.

"Hello Miss Granger. You haven't been coming to lessons." Cho said as they began to walk down the halls.

"I haven't been feeling well." Hermione replied.

Cho looked the girl up and down and then shook her head, "You're lying, Hermione."

"Fine. I was lying. But," Hermione broke off as they entered Cho's office.

"But?" the Professor asked after she shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I can't believe I did that. It was highly irresponsible of me to do such a thing and it is against school rules and I am six years younger than you-"

"And you are an adult, as am I and I returned the kiss along with the feelings that I believe that you feel as well.

"But isn't it not allowed?"

Cho sighed. "If you did everything according to the rules, you wouldn't have helped save the Philosopher's Stone or gone to the Department of Mysteries! Either way, Dumbledore is turning a blind eye between a certain Golden Boy and Snarky Potions professor! He would be a downright arse if he decided that Harry and Snape can do each other and we can't even kiss!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth for a few moments.

Cho smiled, "Poor dear." she laughed lightly and ruffled the young woman's hair, "I broke your brain, didn't I?"

Hermione nodded and blinked rapidly.

Cho sat on her desk cross-legged.

"So you see, not many of the unwritten rules are actually followed. I believe that even McGonagall had a fling with a student some years ago… What was his name…? Peter Paranoff or something like that. I even have a picture of them together if you don't believe me."

"No, I-I believe you." Hermione replied, trying to shake the images out of her head.

"So, do you wish to pursue your feelings?" Cho asked.

Hermione blinked. That was nowhere near subtle. It was quite straight forward and made Hermione blush.

Cho smiled. "Let us do this, Hermione. There is a Masquerade Ball on Christmas Eve. We all shall dress up as other people: our favorite book characters, celebrities and such with masks. Well, if we can find each other by midnight and know for sure who the other is when we take our masks off, we shall go out. If our guesses are incorrect, we shall not. How is that?"

"Lovely." Hermione said. "And to sweeten it, we can use charms that change our hair and skin color. You are about the only Asian in this school."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Cho chuckled.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione swallowed as she walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitories and into the common room.

She was dressed as Lady Macbeth; her brown hair was straightened and dyed blonde. She changed her eye color from brown to blue. Hermione wore a black dress with a corset that lifter her breasts up significantly. The edges of the dress were trimmed with silver and the sleeves were long and baggy, covering her hands. She held a black mask in right hand. It was one of those old masks that were held up to one's face with a stick.

Once Hermione had made it to the common room, all went silent and everyone stared at her.

Hermione could feel the blush rising on her face and was glad for the mask.

"Hello, Milady, how is this night?" Colin Creevey asked. The boy was dressed as a knight, with chain mail and helmet. Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she noticed that the boy was wearing tights, showing off his feminine legs and not so feminine package.

"Well, Good Knight, Lady Macbeth dost think that thou's mail is too short. Thou's jewels are out in plain sight, one would not wish for them to be stolen?" Hermione answered.

Colin blinked and then looked down. He blushed as he saw what she was commenting on and pulled at the mail a bit, whispering a lengthening charm as he did so.

"Charmed to meet you, Dear Knight, but I must get to the ball."

With that, Hermione scurried out of the Common Room and began to make her way to the Great Hall.

She entered the Great Hall and found about half of the school in there already.

She checked the time with a spell.

Ten Twenty-three. She had about one hour to mingle and find Cho.

At eleven, the Great hall was packed with everyone in the school. Dumbledore had booked a band for the even, and many of the younger students stood near the speakers to hear the music at its full potential.

Hermione scanned the room for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

A woman standing by herself caught Hermione's eye.

The woman had tanned skin and dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun. Her eyes were a sparkling hazel that were cool and collected, yet they looked as though they were searching for something.

The woman wore a pink dress that reached to the floor, trailing behind her about a foot. She wore matching pale pink gloves on her hands, covering her up to the elbow. Her shoulders were bare, save for a detailed tattoo of a swan and a river otter touching "noses".

Hermione went up to the woman, mask firmly in place.

"And who is this lovely creature?" she asked.

The woman smiled and bowed slightly, "I am but a mere bride of the King of Siam. It is on Miss Anna's orders that I dress like this, Lady Macbeth."

"Ah, but you must be the favorite to have such knowledge of the literature, Queen."

"Not quite. I am but the second favorite, loved for my beauty, not my brains."

"Does thou think that thy husband would be appalled if I ask thee to a dance?"

"Nay, Milady, for he is not here."

Hermione smiled as she took the woman's hand. It was most definitely Cho; she had a feeling in her gut about it. The way the woman spoke and held herself, it was very reminiscent of Cho.

The pair got to the middle of the floor and began to dance as soon as a slow song was played.

Hermione could feel the stares of others on her as she led the dance, but she couldn't muster up the ability to actually _care_. The only thing she was truly focused on was Cho.

After five dances, the two were rather tired, and retreated to on of the tables with refreshments upon them.

"What would her Highness like to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, just a simple butterbeer please, I don't really care for anything stronger as it makes my stomach flutter with butterflies."

Hermione poured the drinks and passed one to her partner.

"The time is eleven fifty-nine. The lights go out in a minute."

"And our identities revealed."

"I shall whisper my name."

"And I shall whisper mine."

"And if you are who I am looking for,"

"I shall kiss thee."

"Agreed."

The lights then went out.

"Hello, Lady Macbeth, my real name is Cho Chang."

"And Dearest Miss Chang, my name is Hermione."

Hermione took Cho's hand and pulled her up. She placed her arms around Cho's neck and kissed her on the lips.

Cho answered the kiss, biting down lightly on Hermione's lip, seeking entrance.

Hermione's lips parted and Cho's warm tongue began to explore. Tongues battled for dominance, but it was Cho's that won.

The lights went on, but neither noticed 'til the hushed gasps finally registered in the back of their brains.

They parted and looked at the crowd, Hermione blushing deeply. She loosed her hold on Cho's neck and buried her face in her partner's chest.

Cho smiled, combing her fingers through her student's hair.

"Well, hasn't anyone seen a couple kiss before? If not, you have rather been living under a rock. But if you want to see a really interesting kiss, go and find Cyrano De Bergerac and King Arthur. Or perhaps Merlin and Dame Maggie Smith? I believe that those couples are quite adept to tongue wrestling as well as some other activities."

The whole Hall was silent save for someone hacking. Hermione thought that she recognized it as Harry's cough, but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Come Lady Macbeth, we shall go to the Royal Bedchambers."

Hermione blinked as Cho took her hand and began leading her out of the Great Hall.

"B-but…" Hermione stuttered, her eyes wide and her face as red as a Weasley's hair.

Once the two walked out of the Hall, a great eruption of clapping, cheering, and whispering took place.

((Taboo))

"Um… Cho…" Hermione asked, slightly nervous as she sat on Cho's bed, watching the woman change out of her dress and return her hair and skin to their natural colors.

"Yes, Hermione?" Cho asked, pulling on a nightshirt over her head.

"Um…" Hermione blushed, unable to word her question.

"Unless you want to, we aren't going to do anything, Hermione." the woman replied, taking another nightshirt out of a drawer and throwing it at Hermione. "You should put that on. I have a spare uniform for you to change into tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Hermione began to undress. She unlaced the cord in her corset and let a deep sigh escape her lips: she was so glad that she didn't have to feel like she was being suffocated anymore. She took the dress off completely, blushing a little when she remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione's hair turned back to brown, yet remained straightened. Her eyes turned back to their deep coffee brown. She took off her high heels, thus making her feel rather short.

She pulled on the shirt that Cho had given her. The shirt wasn't that long, and she had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps that was how Cho had planned it. The shirt just slightly covered Hermione's bum, showing off the edge of her pale blue underwear.

"We wear the same underwear." Cho chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cho lifted up her shirt a little, "See, same panties."

"Oh!"

"Do you have the matching bra?"

"Yeah…"

Cho smiled and then ruffled Hermione's hair.

"To bed then, dear?"

"Yeah…" Hermione answered.

The two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

((Taboo))

A/N: Just the epilogue to go now. Oh, and in case you were wondering about who was dressed as Cyrano, Arthur, Merlin, and Dame Maggie Smith, order goes, Severus, Harry, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. I just had to have Minerva dress as Dame Maggie Smith, it is just too funny. (in case you have no idea what I am talking about, Maggie Smith plays Minerva in the movies). That'll be all now, see you in the epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

Graduation day had come so quickly that Hermione couldn't believe that she was standing on the stage in front of the class of '98, about to give her speech as valedictorian.

She had stayed up all night, pacing around Cho's rooms, trying to figure out what to say. She had finally decided that she would merely wing it around four in the morning.

Cho had fallen asleep waiting for her lover to make a decision, and Hermione couldn't help but croon at the woman's cute, sleeping face.

"Good afternoon, Hogwarts class of 1998." Hermione started off.

There was cheering from the students and polite clapping from the parents.

"It has been an unforgettable seven years. We have had our victories; we have had our losses. We have had times of triumph, and we have had times of grief. And yet we have persevered and are, in my most honest and humble opinion, the best damn class that Hogwarts has seen!

"When I first came to Hogwarts, I was a stuck-up bookworm. Now, I am still a bookworm, but I lost a little of that "I'm better than you" personality that I am so well known for over the past years.

"It was here at Hogwarts that I learned to like, and eventually, love myself. It sounds corny, but I used to think that no one truly liked me for me besides my parents. It wasn't until my first Halloween which involved myself being attacked by a troll and being saved by a scar head boy and freckled redhead that showed me that I was wrong, and that I did have friends, despite what I told myself.

"So, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, you two have been my lifesavers, sometimes quite literally, and I'd like to thank you for that, because I know that I'd never have gotten here if it wasn't for you two."

Hermione looked out at the crowd, looking at Ron, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and her parents. She then looked behind her, and caught the eye of Cho.

The woman smiled beautifully at her.

"There is another person that I'd like to thank. Someone that I love more than anyone else in the world. She has been here for me whenever I needed to talk, even though we only met this year. I feel like I have known her forever. She taught me that it isn't wrong to pursue your feelings and that even thought there is always risk when it comes to love, it is always well worth it.

"Cho Chang, you are my queen, as I am your lady."

The crowd was silent until someone understood what Hermione had said.

"Merlin! Granger was Lady Macbeth and Chang was the Queen of Siam!"

The crowd burst into talking and Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she did not look away.

"My time at Hogwarts has been well spent, and I hope that my children will have the opportunity to attend this place, but hopefully without the excitement that we have experienced."

Hermione stepped down from the stage, Cho following her.

The young woman made her way towards her parents and friends. She stared up at them, waiting for their judgment.

Cho placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, squeezing it lightly as a show of support.

"Hermione, I do wish you told us sooner." Said Mr. Granger.

"Blimey Hermione! You know how to pick 'em." Ron said, looking at Cho.

Hermione and Cho exchanged a glance, and couldn't help but laugh.

The End


End file.
